Cuffed
by Life is Like a Novel
Summary: What happens when Jack and Ianto spend a long weekend in the mountains while connected by bonding handcuffs that shock them if they move more than ten feet away from each other.
1. Cuffed

Title: Cuffed

Show: Torchwood

Pairing: Jack/Ianto

Staring: Jack, Ianto, Tosh

Inspiration: The episode of Doctor Who with the Mama Alien from earlier episodes (the ones with Harriet Jones) and Jack gives the Doctor the idea to take Margret (Mama Alien) to dinner using the bonding handcuffs so that she doesn't get away but she still gets her final request.

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own it. Though, I have to admit, I would not mind having a certain King of Coffee in my possession. If only, if only…

Author's Notes: This is my first Torchwood fanfiction so if it's a complete and utter disaster than I blame it on that and the fact that it was written on and off over a few days because I've been busy because shockingly enough I actually do not spend my entire life on ff.n or the computer in general for that matter. So, the characters may seem a bit of and the story line a bit…what?

-

-

-

"Ianto, Jack's looking for you," Tosh told him.

"Tell him I've actually got work. Tell him play time is later."

"He said it was business related."

"Is anything _really_ ever business when it comes to Jack?"

"Suppose not but he did seem more professional than play for a change."

"Alright, do you think that you could finish some of these up for me then?" he asked nodding over towards the stack of files on his desk. "Or ask Gwen, or better yet Owen. He shouldn't be busy."

"Perfect idea," she nodded with a smile. "I would hurry up though. You know how Jack gets when he has to wait. He's like a little kid. Wouldn't want him to jump you or anything, now would we?"

"Good point. Thanks Tosh," he said kissing her on the cheek before going off to find Jack.

-

"What do you need Captain?" Ianto asked, knocking on Jack's door.

"I need your help with something."

"Jack, I've got work, loads of work in fact. I've got two desks over flowing with work that needs to be done by the end of the month and if we get anymore files I'm going to need _another_ desk. I really haven't got time to fool around tonight."

"I'm hurt Yan," Jack frowned. "Besides, it _is _work related."

"Really?" Ianto asked skeptically.

"Yes, I need to test out these," he said holding up what looked like two silver bands.

"What are those?"

"Bracelets that let enable you to hear the other's thoughts."

"I've heard some of the thoughts that come out of your head Jack. I don't need to hear the rest of them."

"I just need to see if they work. I'll think clean, promise."

"Fine," he sighed. "But then you let me get back to work. Toss it here."

"Gladly," Jack grinned, throwing one of the silver bracelets to him while slipping the other on his own wrist as Ianto slipped his own on as well.

"Jack, I don't hear anything."

"Don't get mad, but I lied. They're actually bonding handcuffs. You're linked to be Yan, if you move more than ten feet away it shocks us both. You haven't been yourself lately and I'm worried. You've slept on the couch for the past week and don't try to lie; I saw it on the CCT cameras. So as your boss I'm telling you to take the next couple of days off, and as your partner I'm asking you to spend it with me. Come back to mine and we can rent a few movies and get take out. No paper work, no weevil chases, just us for a few days. We could even go to mountains if you wanted. You like the mountains don't you Ianto?"

"Jack what part of 'loads of work' do you not understand?"

"Ianto, you haven't even looked at me in days. Is it because of the work, or have you found some bird? Or worse…did you find another bloke?"

"Of course not Jack, and now_ I'm _offended," Ianto said going over and placing a soft kiss on the captain's lips. "We've got the head of the other Torchwood's coming in a month and half. I'm just a bit stressed. You, Tosh, Gwen, and Owen don't do any of the paperwork that often you just do the field work. The paperwork gets stressful really easily and there's no one here to help. I haven't found anyone else. I promise. 'Rwy'n dy garu di.*"

"You know I don't speak Welsh, Yan."

"I know," he grinned. "Now I promise to go on your little weekend holiday if you let me get two more hours of work done before and you remove this," Ianto said holding his hand up.

"I could help you," Jack offered.

"And how much work would we get done if we did that?"

"Work only, I know how to behave when I need to."

"Thanks," Ianto told him.

Jack gave him a quick peck on the lips before leading them back to Ianto's office.

-

-

-

Okay, here's chapter one. Tell me what you think.

* Thank you to BlueSouledShadowDragon for the correction of this.

Thanks everyone else that reviewed, favorited, or watched this story.

Love, Spike.


	2. Packing

**Alrighty, so after getting somewhat bombarded with reviews, alerts, and favorites for this and another story I thought that it was the least I could do to finish up another chapter. Mind you, it's been ages since I've seen Torchwood, watched quite a lot of Doctor Who (oh my god, did you see those final arcs? Ah, amazing though I am a bit concerned about the new doctor. Anywho, no pun intended, on with the Torchwood business…) So hopefully the characters won't be **_**too **_**out of character. If they are, just tell me and I'll try to come back after I've watched a bit more of it and correct it. **

**Side note, if you have yet to see Avatar. Go, now. It's spectacularly brilliant!**

**Okay, on with the story! Love, Spike.**

"Jack, bring your clothes over here will you?" Ianto called, as he placed his last shirt in the suitcase.

"I've already packed them," Jack told him walking into the bedroom.

"And I dread to see how that worked out for you. Well go on, open up your suitcase. Let's have a look," Ianto told him.

The captain sighed, lifting his suitcase and placing it next to Ianto's on the bed. He unzipped it to display a mess of shirts, pants, underwear, socks, and toiletries.

"Honestly Jack," Ianto sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead just on the hairline, a habit that Jack had related to his partner's way of showing frustration. "Why didn't you just have me do it in the first place? Did you even bother to fold these? Never mind don't answer that. It's clear that you didn't. Well, empty it all out and sort it into piles. Shirts, pants, underwear and socks, and toiletries. I'm going to go make a cup of tea."

"No coffee?" he asked disappointed.

"I do not want to be stuck on a plane with you after you've had a few cups of coffee."

"Now what's that supposed to be Yan? I can handle a little caffeine I'm not a child."

Ianto looked at his suitcase without a word and shook his head with a sigh before going into the kitchen.

"What is the point of sorting everything out," Jack grumbled as he emptied the contents of his suitcase onto Ianto's bed. "I'm just going to empty it all out when we get to the inn anyway. Who cares if the pants are mixed in with the shirts or the toiletries aren't in their proper place."

"Because dear Captain, you're clothes will wrinkle if they aren't folded and your shampoo could explode and soil your clothes. Then you would have nothing to wear."

"Would that really be such a bad thing?" Jack smirked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"Yes, because you won't fit in mine and I do plan on leaving the inn at one point or another. Here's your tea. Careful it's hot. Don't spill it."

"Thanks. Though, I don't see why we have to leave the inn or even our room for that matter. I wouldn't mind staying in bed for the weekend. In fact that seems like a very nice weekend," Jack smiled setting his coffee on the night table and pulling the other man into him. "What do you say Ianto will you spend the entire weekend in our room, just me and you?" Jack whispered into his ear. "I've missed you lately. We need to catch up."

"I would like to see the mountains at least a bit Jack."

"Fine, one day in the mountains and the trails or whatever you'd like to do, but the next two we sleep in."

"With you around, I doubt there will be much sleep going on," Ianto rolled his eyes.

"Would you have me any other way?" Jack asked with a kiss to his jaw line.

"I'd have you any way," Ianto told him as the trail of kisses made their way to his neck. "Mhmm, Jack," he purred. "Wait, stop, we've got to finish packing."

"Our flight doesn't leave until eleven tomorrow morning. You're up at the crack of dawn and if you leave the bed, I'll wake up too. We can pack tomorrow. Right now, I don't want to focus on sorting clothing, in fact, I'd like to think of getting rid of some clothing. Right now, I want to focus on you and only you, Yan. I- 'Dwi'n dy garu di*," Jack whispered.

Ianto pulled away looking up at him, his eyes revealing the shock that rushed through him. Yes, he loved the captain but he couldn't even being to think that the notorious flirt felt the same to him. Jack didn't speak Welsh either, which meant that he would've had to look it up. Jack hated doing any type of research that didn't involve hand on experiences.

"I do, Ianto. I love you," Jack nodded. Ianto searched his eyes and expression for any sign of lying but found none. He pulled the older man forward and kissed him, tugging his jacket off as the captain pushed him back onto the bed. He kneed the suitcases onto the floor, the contents spilling out. Jack looked down to Ianto apologetically but the other man only grinned, "Forget it," before pulling the captain down onto him for another kiss.

***So I believe this says I love you but it's less formal, which seemed more fitting for Jack. Okay so now I'm done using the Welsh since I clearly have no idea what I'm doing. Unless one of you guys have something that you really want me to have them say in Welsh in which case you would have to provide it to me. I don't trust online translators and neither should you. Their evil and almost never correct. **

**So what did you think? I know it's short but I should have the next chapter out much sooner than this one. I actually forgot about this story. I tend to do that with my multi-chaptered stories. I work better with one-shots. I am really going to try to finish this one though. Don't feel bad for sending me a message if it's been to long, that's actually what normally prompts me to get a new chapter out. Someone saying that I'm being a slow turtle and need to update that is. Well leave a review and I shall see (talk to) you soon...hopefully. **

**Infinite love, **

**Spike!**

**PS: I'm looking for a beta if anyone is interested... **


	3. The Plane Ride

**Thank you every person who has reviewed or added this story to their alerts or favorites list. Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you all dearly. An extra special thank you is in order for the brilliantly fantastic JonesIantoJones who was kind enough to beta this chapter as well as some of my other oneshots. **

Ianto woke up to a familiar warmth and smell. He was tangled in the sheets with Jack, though oddly upside down, his feet facing the headboard instead of his head. He didn't remember being upside down last night. Though, he didn't really remember much of last night if it wasn't the feel, smell, taste, or touch of Jack. He smiled. He could definitely get used to waking up with Jack's chest under his head. He kissed his chest, then shoulder, and finally, his cheek.

"Wake up Jack," he whispered in the Captain's ear. "We need to pack still."

"Hmm, stay here," he mumbled.

"No Captain, you promised me a weekend in the mountains. Come on, I'll make breakfast. Eggs, toast, and coffee. Maybe even bacon if you're lucky."

"You make the best coffee," Jack mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

Ianto grinned. It amazed him how Jack could look so young and completely innocent sometimes, like when he'd just woken up. "Thank you."

Ianto slid out from the covers and pulled on his boxers, tossing Jack his as well.

"Yan, you look really good in red," Jack grinned nodding towards the man's boxers.

"Funny, last night you said I looked better without them."

"You do, but if you have to wear clothes, you should wear red. Or that pinstriped suit. You know which one I'm talking about?"

"Yeah."

"You look good in suits Yan."

"You're barely awake. You need some caffeine in you."

"Breakfast in bed?" Jack asked.

"Fine you spoiled oversized child," Ianto laughed. "You're doing the dishes though."

"Works for me," he grinned. "Morning Ianto."

"Good morning Jack."

An hour later, the two were fed, washed, and dressed. Jack had even talked Ianto into wearing his favorite suit- the pinstriped one with the red shirt and tie. Ianto was just packing the rest of the clothes while Jack finished up the dishes.

"Yan, did you print off the tickets?" Jack asked peeping his head around the door.

"They're on the coffee table. Can you make sure the keys are there too?"

"They're by the door."

"Oi, Jack?" Ianto called.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for making me go on this trip. You're right, I do need a vacation."

"Anything to get you all to myself for an extended weekend."

"Always the flirt, or pervert, depending on how you look at it."

"And how do you look at it?"

"You're Jack, it doesn't matter which one you are, but if I had to choose one, flirt."

"Good answer," he grinned. "Dishes are done."

"Packing's done."

"Ready to go then?"

"Grab the bags. I'll shut off all the lights and lock up."

"Always making me do all the heavy work," Jack sighed.

"Only because you're so strong," Ianto laughed kissing him quickly. "And because you would most likely skip a light."

"No faith at all in me," he chucked, grabbing the suitcases and lugging them out to the car as Ianto circled the house making sure that everything was off, before exiting the house and locking the door behind him. Jack sat waiting in the passenger's seat, knowing that Ianto would want to drive.

"Ianto how much longer?" Jack asked as the other passenger's made their way on to the plane. Ianto looked out of the window and watched the cargo men load the bags onto the plane.

"We've only just sat down Jack. You were the one that bought plane tickets, I would have been fine with driving for a few hours."

"Driving is so dull though, besides this is faster. The quicker I let you see your mountain, the quicker I get to lock you up in our room."

"Jack-" he started but was cut off when a blond woman in her mid-twenties asked in a sweet voice, "Excuse me, is this seat 17C?"

"Yes as a matter of fact it is," Jack smiled using his hello-I've-never-met-you-but-I'm-going-to-shamelessly-flirt-with-you-anyway tone.

"Well, looks like I got lucky," she smiled, sitting down next to him.

"Looks like I did too," Jack smirked.

Ianto shook his head with a chuckle. _Always the flirt._

"I'm Hen by the way. Henrietta Johnson."

"Captain Jack Harkness, and this is the lovely Ianto Jones."

"Nice to meet you both, especially you Mr. Jones. The Captain here seems to be fond of you," Hen giggled.

"I'm quite fond of him too," Ianto told her. "Though, he can act like a bit of a baby at times. Don't be shocked if he starts whining when we lift off and his ears plug up."

"Now, Yan, that's not very nice, even if it is true."

"Don't worry, I brought gum." Ianto chuckled before turning to the young woman. "So Miss Hen, why are you off to the mountains?"

"Skiing with a few friends, and you two?"

"Ianto needed a vacation. He's been working too hard, hasn't been himself lately. Thought that some nice fresh air would do him some good."

"You're ready for any excuse to get out of the Hub," Ianto laughed.

"Ladies and gentleman this is your Captain speaking. We like to welcome you onboard this morning on our flight out of Cardiff. This is a short flight only an hour and a half so the seatbelt light will not be clicked off. We ask that you remain seated for the entire flight however. We will have a few of the stewardesses coming around with drinks and some snacks. Once again thank you for choosing to fly with us today and we hope that you enjoy your flight."

"So Captain," Hen asked as they began to move. "Do you know how to fly?"

"Yes actually. I learned from the great Amelia Ear-" Jack was cut off by Ianto elbowing him into the arm. "Ow, Yan, that hurt!"

"Need I remind you that we are no longer in the Hub," Ianto muttered harshly under his breath.

"Surely you didn't mean the great Amelia Earhart?" Hen asked, her eyebrow arched.

"Of course not that would be impossible. Amelia was this great little doll from the Americas. Her dad was a big fan of Amelia Earhart and so he named her after the great explorer in hopes that she would hold the same talent. He was a pilot as well. Mr. Evings wasn't too fond of his daughter…flying with me though. He thought I was a useless, Ianto what was it he called me?" Jack asked turning to his partner. The Welshman was still amazed by how easily the Captain was able to think up a lie.

"I think the term was heartless gigolo but I could be wrong," Ianto smirked.

A shadow of shock and maybe even a little hurt flashed over the man's eyes and Ianto instantly felt guilty. The Captain however smiled and turned back to the woman next to him. "That's exactly what he said."

Hen chuckled as they felt the wheels of the plane lift off the runway. "Well boys, enjoy your flight." she smiled, slipping in the earphones of her iPod and pulling a magazine out of the pocket of the seat in front of her.

"Ti twpsyn," Ianto muttered under his breath, shaking his head a little.

"Hey, no insulting me in Welsh. It's not fair if I can't understand you. How would you feel if I insulted you in," Jack stopped trying to remember a language other than English he knew insults for. After a moment he continued, "in French?"

"Then I would know what you were saying. I speak French quite fluently if I do say so myself," Ianto told him.

"Well it's still not very kind."

"Whoever accused me of being kind?" Ianto smirked.

"Digywilydd."

"Out of the entire language _that's _one of the ten or so words you know. You never cease to amaze me."

Jack leant forward so he could whisper into the man's ear. "Just wait until we get to the hotel room, that's when you'll really be amazed," he chuckled quietly, causing the younger man to blush.

The rest of the plane flight was spent with the two men carrying on meaningless conversation, which Henrietta had joined in about halfway through when her iPod had died. The plane landed (Jack had complained the entire time it descended that his ears were gathering far too much pressure for his liking.) Hen grabbed her bag from underneath her seat and turned to the two men.

"Well, Mr. Jones, Captain, it was a pleasure sharing a row with the two of you. You were absolute gentleman and know how to carry on a great conversation. I hope you enjoy your vacation. And Jack, let the man see his mountains, they really are a beautiful sight," Hen giggled.

Jack laughed and Ianto blushed. "Miss Johnson the pleasure is returned and I hope you enjoy your ski trip. Stay safe and good luck," Ianto said, offering her one of his warm smiles.

"And you," Hen nodded, stepping out into the flowing isle. "Have fun boys!" she waved, wiggling her fingers before the two lost sight of her in the line of people.

"Well, let's go then," Ianto said, picking up his bag and nudging Jack in the back to get him to do the same. By the time the Captain had done so and there was enough space for both of them to drift into the isle the line had dwindled down to only two or three people behind them.

The two gathered bags from the top compartment and then left the plane. They were greeted by one of the drivers who was holding a sign that read 'TORCHWOOD'. Ianto glanced over at the man with a sigh, "Seriously Jack?"

"Well, what would be cooler to see 'Torchwood' or 'Captain Harkness and Mr. Jones'?" Jack asked with a smile as they made their way over to the driver.

"What am I going to do with you?" Ianto shook his head as they made their way to the car.

**Ti twpsyn- You idiot **

**Digywilydd- Cheeky**

**End of chapter three…finally. This chapter has been very cruel and took for-freaking-ever to finish. So sorry about the delay. **

**As always, I would love nothing more than to hear you thoughts on this chapter. Also, I always love constructive criticism. **

**If the Welsh is wrong, please don't hesitate to correct it.**

**Love, Spike. **


	4. Flashback

**So a special thanks to all that reviewed or added this story to their favorites and watch list. Super special thanks to JonesIantoJones for being a fantastic beta. Hope you enjoy this chapter. C: **

"So Captain Harkness, straight to the hotel or would you two like to go somewhere else beforehand?" The driver asked.

"Ianto?" Jack asked.

"Know any good restaurants?" The tea boy inquired.

"Of course, sir, what are you in the mood for?" The driver responded.

"Anything but pizza or Chinese," Ianto chuckled.

"How about that nice salad and seafood place," Jack offered. "You told me that place was good right Clive?"

"It's very nice Sir. I'm sure you would both find it to your liking." Clive admitted.

"Well off we go then." Jack smiled.

"Seafood?" Ianto asked. Every since the incident in the countryside, Ianto had tried to avoid meat at all costs.

"It's seafood. It's different." Jack assured his partner knowing about his discomfort with meat after the incident in the countryside, before turning to look out the window. "I've called ahead to make sure that every where we eat has at least two completely meat free dishes that I know you'll like, my picky little eater."

"Thanks, Jack, it's just once you nearly become someone else's meal, you aren't too keen on eating other animals."

The tea boy paled as he felt himself falling into a flashback of that horrible day. He begged himself to stay in the here and now but it did nothing. In only a few seconds he'd found himself in an entirely different environment. He was no longer in the backseat of the SUV, Sinatra playing softly and the fifty-first century pheromones of the Captain filling his senses. Instead he was sitting on the hard concrete floor of the basement he could hear Tosh screaming on the other side of the room and the old couple arguing about something on the other side of the door. He could smell nothing other than revolting stench of the raw meat that engulfed his senses, and the meat of the villagers. He felt the pain of the man's fist coming down on his head and the fear of being skinned alive made him shake. He felt his stomach churn and he let out a scream when he felt something or someone touch his back.

"Ianto, calm down," Jack whispered worriedly in the younger man's ear as he pulled in him into a tight embrace. "Come back, Cariad, it's just me. It's Jack. That's all over now. Everyone's safe and you did good. You did really good. You gave Tosh a chance to escape. I'm so proud of you Yan, so please come back." He could see the intense look of fear on the man's face and the fresh sheet of sweat that covered it."

Ianto gasped and buried his face further into the Captain's chest. He clutched the back of the older man's jacket as if that was the only thing that was keeping him in the here and now.

"I'm sorry," Ianto whimpered into the material of the military coat, not bothering to hide the tears that were streaming down his cheeks.

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Yan. You had the worse experience out of all of us that day. It's not that surprising that you still have flashbacks about it every now and then. I wish you didn't but honestly I would be a bit worried if it didn't affect you. Are you alright?" Jack asked felling the man shake in his arms. He kissed the side of his head and rubbed his hands up down his back.

"I'm fine," Ianto nodded.

"If you're not, it's okay to say so."

"I'm just shook up a bit. I'll be fine in a mo."

"Clive, I think we will go to the hotel," Jack told the driver. "We'll order in."

"Sure thing, Cap."

"Jack, I'm _fine_. We can go to the restaurant. You're right seafood is different. They're fish, yeah? I'll be fine." Ianto told him. It sounded more like he was trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"Yan."

"Really Jack. I'll be fine. It's been months. It's completely daft that I'm still having flashbacks like that. Please, Clive, can we go to the restaurant? I'm starving." Ianto told the driver even though he'd completely lost his appetite.

"Of course sir." Clive nodded, switching lanes so that he could catch the next turn. "We're about two minutes away sirs."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Jack asked

"Yeah." Ianto nodded kissing his cheek.

**Okay I know this chapter is super short but I promise you I do have a good reason. I just wanted to let you guys know that I hadn't forgotten this story (well I did because I'm a completely horrid person and I tend to forget about my multi-chaptered stories all the time) but I remembered it so here is a short little chapter. A promise for a real chapter in the very near future if you will. **

**  
Love, **

**Spike. **


End file.
